


Birthday Boy

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [22]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, D/s, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: If you haven’t already done that can you do a one shot where is Loki’s birthday and his sub has a really special gift for him? It can be fluffy or smut or both, you choose
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One shot prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Birthday Boy

Sophie was super excited. It was Loki’s birthday, her boyfriend/Dom. And she had the perfect gift for him. The only bad thing was, she was going to have to wait until later in the day to give it to him. Which was going to drive her crazy, because she had already been bursting at the seams wanting to tell him what his gift was.

They’d been together for just over a year. They met after Loki tried to take over Earth, he was living with the Avengers to try and make up for his bad deeds. She had been in the firing line of some alien attack when they all swooped in to save the city. Loki had seen her about to be squished to a pulp, he saved her and it was love at first sight for them both.

Then when they both found out about one another’s, _preferences,_ in the bedroom… they knew they had met _the one_.

Sophie found that Loki thrived taking control in the bedroom, being dominant and looking after her. While she thrived having rules and structure, being submissive and doing as she was told. Loki loved to praise her and she always felt like she was on cloud nine when he did so.

She went skipping into the Avengers tower and sought out Loki in the living room. She had his presents all wrapped and in a gift bag, but she left it to the side in the kitchen to make sure he wouldn’t sneakily peek until it was time for the party.

He was sitting reading a book when she snuck up on him and jumped onto him from behind the sofa, wrapping her arms around his neck.

‘BOO!’

‘Ah… so scary.’ Loki said mockingly, looking round at her.

Sophie giggled. ‘Happy Birthday!’ She kissed his cheek, making him smile as he reached back and slid his hand into her hair, holding the back of her head.

‘Why thank you, pet.’ He purred and captured her lips. ‘Now, where’s my present?’ He grinned over her lips, making her laugh.

‘You saw me coming in with a bag, didn’t you?’ She clambered over the back of the sofa and plonked herself on his lap.

‘Maybe.’ He chuckled and slipped his hands under her top, stroking her sides gently. She squirmed and snuggled against him.

‘You’ll need to wait till later at the party.’ Sophie said.

‘So bossy.’ Loki cooed, trailing his fingers up her back. ‘I thought _I_ was the one in charge?’ He purred.

‘You are… Most of the time.’ She grinned and put her arms around his neck, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. ‘It should be _all_ the time.’

‘It is, _Sir._ Just… not today.’ She bit her lower lip, wondering if she was going to get away with it.

Loki winked at her and slid one hand down to pat her bottom. ‘Don’t push your luck too much, pet. Giving you a spanking would be a delightful task to do on my birthday.’ He growled.

-

Loki was lapping up all the attention at his party. He was possibly one of the very few people in the world who actually enjoyed being sang happy birthday to, while presented with a birthday cake. He was grinning constantly, pleased as punch.

When they all had a slice, Sophie couldn’t resist dabbing a bit of icing onto Loki’s nose. Making him gasp in mock shock. He grabbed her sides, squeezing her playfully. He leaned down and pressed his nose to her cheek, rubbing it on her.

She laughed and pushed at his chest.

Everyone was mingling around, enjoying the party. Loki was getting antsy though. He slipped his arm around Sophie. ‘Can I open my presents now?’

She laughed. ‘You’re worse than a kid!’

‘Pleaseeeee.’ Loki begged, showing his teeth in a big grin.

‘Alright.’ She giggled and led him over to the pile of presents. She had a feeling the longer she held off giving him his presents, the longer he’d make her suffer for it at night with holding off orgasms.

Everyone stopped dancing around and mingling, to watch Loki open his presents. He was desperate to open the ones from Sophie first, but she kept them back and said they were for last.

He tore open the rest of his presents, pleased with them all. But then he looked at Sophie. She was grinning and had the bag hidden behind her.

Loki gave her a come-hither finger. ‘Come on. Give.’ He coaxed her over to him.

‘Here you go, birthday boy!’ She finally handed him the bag.

He opened the first present and felt his heart melt. It was a lovely new scarf, she had obviously remembered him mentioning how he wanted a new one. It was in green, his colour of course. But the second present he opened was his favourite, he thought. It was a set of brand-new personalised daggers. It had his name on the handle along with a snake shaped nicely above.

‘Oh wow, love… I don’t know what to say.’ He actually felt a little choked up. This was the perfect gift for him.

He pulled her into a big hug and buried his face into her hair. ‘Thank you. So _so_ much.’

‘That’s not all!’ She said excitedly, taking one last present out. It was tiny, he was confused.

Everyone had started mingling about again, thinking the present opening was over.

Loki opened the last present and his eyes widened. It was a key. He looked to Sophie and then the key, then back to Sophie. ‘Is this… Is this what I think it is?’

She nodded, smiling. ‘It is.’

‘A key to your home?’ His voice was soft, almost as if he didn’t believe it.

‘No, a key to my shed.’ She said, deadpan. Loki smirked. ‘Of course it is. I know you can just… magic yourself inside anywhere. But you’ve never done it at mine. So I thought, well, you might not physically need to use the key, but this is to say its ok. I want you to _poof_ into my living room, or bedroom, whenever you want.’ She smiled, blushing a little.

Loki reached out and cupped her cheek. ‘Well, I will certainly be _poofing_ into your bedroom plenty.’ He winked at her, making her giggle.

‘Thank you, truly.’

He felt so warmed that she trusted him, not only with her submission and everything else… But with free access to her home, whenever he wished. She had given him everything now.

‘I love you, Loki.’ She said as she gave him a big hug.

‘I love you too.’ Loki smiled, squeezing her tightly.


End file.
